


waterfalls

by jok



Series: one shot garden [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, G!P, G!p Lexa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jok/pseuds/jok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's back from a weekend away and Clarke can't wait to greet her girlfriend. She just can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waterfalls

Raven rolled her eyes as she walked up to the couple furiously making out next to her locker. She groaned when she noticed their subtle grinding.

"Can you not?” she said and as expected, she was ignored. Rolling her eyes once more she opened her locker and placed her bag in it, before grabbing the small spray bottle she kept in there. She was prepared, unlike that _other time._ She turned to the couple, who still hadn’t noticed her presence, and sprayed them twice with water.

“What the fuck!” she heard exclaimed as they finally separated and Raven smirked, putting the bottle away. 

“Nice to see you too, Clarkey,” Raven said as her friend continued to glare at her, wiping water from her face.

"Sorry Raven, we haven't seen each other since Friday," Lexa said, ever the demure half of the pair. She’d been kissing Clarke’s neck on the side farthest from Raven and hadn’t been sprayed by most of the water.

"See, I'd believe that's what was causing all of this," Raven gestured at them vaguely as she finally pulled out her math book and shut her locker, "if it didn't happen so often." She looked at them pointedly and Lexa blushed but of course, Clarke only smirked as she finished wiping the last of the water off her chin with the back of her hand.

"Sorry," Lexa mumbled with a small smile as she finally pulled away from Clarke. She cleared her throat but Raven noticed she didn't make a move to step away from being pressed between Clarke, who was once again clinging at her letterman jacket, and the lockers.

"Right," Raven drawled out with narrowed eyes. "Just don't let Titus catch you," she said walking away and Lexa winced at the implied _again_.

"I can feel that," Clarke whispered as soon as Raven was out of earshot, her attention going back to her girlfriend as she slightly rubbed the taller girl’s crotch with her hand.

"I really liked your greeting," Lexa blushed and Clarke smirked before trying to kiss her again but Lexa pulled back.

"What?" Clarke pouted and Lexa smiled.

"Raven's right, I don't want to get caught by Mr. Titus again," Lexa said and Clarke nodded seriously.

"Okay, c'mon," she said and pulled her girlfriend by the hand down the hall, expertly weaving them through the throng of ambling students.

"Where are we going? Class is about to start Clarke," Lexa told her, even as she went along willingly.

"I'm giving you a better greeting. You were gone for the whole weekend Lexa," Clarke said as she finally pulled her into the next bathroom she saw. Luckily it was empty so she immediately locked the door behind them.

"The disadvantages of having an athlete girlfriend," Lexa mumbled as Clarke connected their lips again and backed her into the sink.

"Fuck," Clarke mumbled when Lexa picked her up and turned them around to sit her on the sink instead. "These are the perks, then. I love how strong you are," she said wrapping her legs around Lexa to pull her closer.

"I know," Lexa smirked as Clarke shoved at her letterman jacket until it was off, forgotten as soon as it hit the ground, revealing her tank top which showed off her nicely defined arms.

"Fuck," Clarke whimpered again as she threaded her fingers through Lexa's hair and pulled her in for a far more aggressive kiss. The school bell rang in the distance and they ignored it. Lexa started subtly grinding her bulge into Clarke's center and Clarke moaned.

"Stop teasing," Clarke said, her hands immediately going to her girlfriend’s jeans to unbutton them.

"You started it," Lexa said and gasped when Clarke pulled out her dick and started slowly jerking it.

"Now, Lex," Clarke said raising an eyebrow and Lexa nodded.

"How do you want me?" Lexa asked and Clarke let out a quick breath.

"Against the wall," Clarke said as she helped Lexa remove her panties from under her sundress.

"Is this why you wore a dress? You look great in it by the way," Lexa said as she pulled out her wallet to take out the condom Clarke made her start carrying around ‘ _for_ _emergencies’_.

"Thank you,” Clarke pecked her forehead before saying, “and that’s only one of the reasons I wore it, it also makes my boobs look fantastic," Clarke said unapologetically as she took the foil from her girlfriend's fumbling hands and tore it open with her teeth, quickly rolling it on her.

"It does,” Lexa said as she let her wallet drop on top of her jacket and cleared her throat. “Damn. Can I first..." she mumbled and Clarke immediately knew what she wanted.

"Go ahead baby," she said and Lexa immediately dropped to her knees and pulled Clarke closer to the edge of the counter. Clarke expected her to go right in but Lexa started slowly kissing up her thighs instead.

"Lex," she whined halfheartedly. Lexa gave up her exploration in favor of finally tasting her girlfriend for the first time in more than two days.

"Fuck fuck fuck," Clarke panted, trying not to be too loud and failing miserably. Lexa continued licking and sucking with enthusiasm, rubbing her dripping entrance with a finger as she started sucking on her thigh.

"Guess I'm not the only one who liked your greeting," Lexa mumbled around the hickey she was making.

"Lex," Clarke grunted as she threaded her fingers through Lexa's hair and pulled her where she wanted her.

"Pushy," Lexa smirked.

"You love—" Clarke started but cut off with a sharp intake of breath when Lexa sucked on her clit and plunged a finger into her.

"Asshole," she panted as Lexa continued pumping her finger before adding another one and starting on another hickey on the opposite thigh.

"Fuck," Clarke gasped doubling over a little. "Another," she groaned and moved her hips with the rhythm Lexa set as she added another finger.

"Faster," she groaned and Lexa complied and went back to sucking her clit and flicking it with her tongue. Clarke's moans got louder as Lexa's free hand slid up her dress and under her bra and started pinching her nipple.

"Fuck," she screamed as the pace and suction increased and she was thrown into a long, drawn out orgasm.

Lexa kept thrusting, helping her through it until Clarke pulled her head away from her center.

"You're so good at that," Clarke panted and Lexa grinned at her with that slightly dazed grin she always had whenever she gave her girlfriend an orgasm. Clarke smiled at her.

"Come up here," she said tugging at Lexa's hair until she stood up and kissed her, making her moan at the taste of herself. Lexa pulled away slightly and started kissing along Clarke's jaw, down to her neck where started sucking.

"Up," Clarke said wrapping her arms around Lexa's neck.

"That was me going down, actually," Lexa smirked even as she wrapped her hands under Clarke's thighs and lifted her.

"Dork," Clarke laughed as Lexa carried her over and pushed her against the wall. She ran her hands over her girlfriend's arms and groaned at the feeling of her straining muscles. She tugged harshly on the tank top until it was bunched up below Lexa's breasts and eagerly tightened her legs around her girlfriend as she started grinding on her abs with a happy sigh.

"Perve," Lexa grinned and Clarke scoffed.

"I don't think you can say that when a minute ago your face was between my thighs."

Lexa just grinned through a blush and Clarke rolled her eyes trying to pretend she wasn't smiling. She gave a few more hard grinds to her girlfriend's defined abdomen before she pushed away from her a little so she could reach down and line her cock up to her entrance.

"Get on with it, will you?" she said playfully and moaned loudly when Lexa let her drop onto her cock, impaling her half way.

"You were saying?" Lexa panted as she slowly slid the rest of the way in and started thrusting into her girlfriend.

"Fuck off," Clarke laughed through a moan as Lexa sped up.

"Gladly," Lexa panted as she continued to thrust. Clarke joined their mouths, sucking on Lexa's tongue after a minute until she moaned loudly.

"Don't start a war you can't finish Lexie," Clarke panted and pulled Lexa's hair until she was close enough for her to attach herself to her neck where she started giving her own hickeys.

"You're playing dirty," Lexa whined as Clarke ran her tongue up to her jaw and purposefully clenched around her dick.

"All's fair—" Clarke gasped as Lexa's thrusts sped up and she let out a string of curses as she clung to her girlfriend's neck.

"All's fair," Lexa mimicked and smirked as she pulled out of her girlfriend, letting her stand on her own. She ignored her protests at the sudden change and pulled her over to the sinks, bending her over the counter. They immediately locked eyes through the mirror and Clarke groaned dramatically.

"Now _this_ isn't fair," she complained and squeezed her eyes closed in pleasure as Lexa entered her again. With her free hands Lexa started messaging a nipple with one and rubbing at Clarke's clit with the other.

"Babe," Clarke moaned loudly as her arms gave up on her and she collapsed onto the counter, her thighs smacking against its side with every thrust.

"Open your eyes Clarke," Lexa said, barely managing a smirk through her pleasure as she pulled her hand away from where it had been trapped between Clarke's breast and the counter.

Clarke managed to crack her eyes open and meet her girlfriend's through the mirror.

"You said _all's fair_ ," Lexa reminded as she grabbed onto Clarke's shoulder for leverage and started thrusting faster.

"Fuck!" Clarke cried out as her second orgasm ripped through her and Lexa kept thrusting, making her get louder and louder. Lexa didn't usually take control but when she did, Clarke knew she was in for a world of pleasure.

"Shit shit shit," Clarke chanted with each thrust as Lexa’s hands moved to grip her hips. They were sweat slicked and grunting with every thrust, Clarke's arousal running down her thighs.

Clarke managed to gather enough strength to start pushing back into Lexa's thrusts, her entire body shaking as she panted raggedly. Lexa bent forward pressing their torsos together as she pushed blonde hair aside so she could suck on Clarke’s sweaty neck. Clarke reached back and grabbed a handful of Lexa's hair to pull at in retaliation and Lexa answered with a sharp bite making Clarke scream in pleasure, her insides clenching as she was thrown into her strongest orgasm yet.

"Clarke—I'm—" Lexa’s voice broke off, swearing her vision left her for a second as she finally followed Clarke into orgasm. Her ass continued to flex as she jerked her hips shallowly, releasing herself into the condom.

They kept rutting, riding out both of their orgasms until finally they came to a stop, panting and spent.

"I don't think I have the energy to go to class right now," Clarke said raggedly, gasping when Lexa started slowly pulling out of her. Lexa laughed as she quickly disposed of the condom, wiping herself off with a paper towel and tucked herself away.

"Me either." She said buttoning her jeans and zipped them up as Clarke finally gathered herself enough to stand up and face her. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck when she came closer.

“Welcome home,” she said and they sighed in contentment as they kissed softly.

"Let me clean you up," Lexa pulled away and smiled as she grabbed a bunch of paper towels from the dispenser beside the sink. She soaked them in water and kneeled down before Clarke and started meticulously wiping her thighs.

"You're so good to me," Clarke grinned as she combed Lexa's hair away from her face with her hands. Lexa grinned up at her as she continued her careful wiping.

They went for ice cream and didn’t make it to class that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> aw look, my first smoot. more to come soon yo. send me prompts on [tumblr](http://jokmeup.tumblr.com/) if you feel like being an enabler.


End file.
